We're Enemies Remember?
by Puratonikku Luppi
Summary: Long drabbles or two OCS I rightfully borrowed from a friend. What nonsense will the Flanoir sisters  and exorcists Priscilla and Celes get themselves into? More focused on their couplings. Celes x Debitto and Priscilla x Jasdero. Review :3
1. Chapter 1

********************************************************************************

******************My first Drabble! I'm a little scared that I didn't keep the Chara's in character. I've been known by peers to lag off. Anyways, the OCs used are from LadyElexia because she sent me a chapter of her fanfic she took down long ago. And I liked them ^^ / DISCLAIMER!: Hur hur I don't own and won't so throughout my time on Earth. Duh./**

************************************************************************************

**Anyways Enjoy~! This starts off with OC Celes x Devit**

**************************"A lawful kiss is never worth a stolen one." - Love Saying**

* * *

**Substitute Nurse**

It was an early Thursday; a cold one at that. The red-headed Celes was walking the still dark street to her school. First things first: Why the hell did Aunt Bellie call her up to the school? Secondly ...

Her amethyst purple eyes scanned through her outfit: a white dress with clean sewn buttons which overlapped to the right side of her chest with puffy short sleeves, and lastly the piece de resistance was a nurses hat with a red medical cross. When the teen reached the school gates, a pair of boys about her age or higher walked towards her. "You better have a good explanation of why I shouldn't kill you now, exorcist." one of them growled. Of course they would be akumas, trained to keep watch over the school after hours. Cheaper for the Earl to post his servants rather than hiring real security guards since akumas didn't need sleep.

Celes blinked her puffy eyes and reached into her coat pocket pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and held it towards the boy. The akuma took the paper and read through it. Celes swore the akuma murmured "Damn." under his breath but was too tired to care. The boy nodded to the other one and the gates unlocked. Celes casually walked in but the hard stares from the akumas said for her to do otherwise before they pounced.

Academy, where exorcists, Noahs, and akumas alike attended. The Flanoir sisters: Celes and her older sister, Priscilla attended after joining the Black Order not too long ago after gaining their anti-akuma weapons and abilities. Boy, it sure is different the chatter of students or the ringing of the bell to indicate next period. It was a bit unnerving to her.

She caught herself dozing off, staggering for balance when she turned the doorknob closest to her. "Whoa!" she fell onto the floor. A voice in front of her chuckled. Her eyes narrowed, she new this presence.

"Tired dear?" the voice said. Celes slowly collected herself and crossed her legs on the bare floor, her bang covering her eyes. Bitch. "It's your fault. Why didn't you get Priscilla to come and do this for you?" she paused before continuing. "What _am_I doing anyways?" The woman who she was talking to had age carved on her facial features with dirty blonde hair wrapped in a curt bun. Auntie Belie-short for Belindra-was the head nurse of the school. The woman's grip around the iron knob of Daniel Radcliffe's face. Celes's face crinkled. Who the hell would go for the older ladies?

Celes felt her chin being elevated by the end of the cane to her Auntie's eye level. Her haggly face had a tender-warming smile plastered on it with piercing purple eyes, Belie's eyes were hazel colored. "Oh hunny, I see you're getting a second chin. I'll make sure Belie trims your diet a tad bit."

"Are you Belie or...?" Celes said staring at the eyes. Eyes were the mirrors of the soul. And from the looks of it two souls were harvesting in that same body. She wore the same outfit with the exception of a zig-zag pattern green, orange, and yellow knitted shawl wrapped around her. Oh yeah, did I mention that Belie was killed because she wanted to see her sister which is the Flanoir sisters' mother, Lenore? Sometimes it got confusing to tell between the two. They both acted the same, only 'Demon Belie' as they girls called it, had the exception of burrowing into the ground and dragging them down with her. It was probably some malfunction but no one seemed to give a damn about it.

"Answer me." Celes's eyes softened. She missed her mother after she died of suicide...and if she had to live with talking to her through the body of their sadistic aunt so be it. "It seems there's a shortage of Akumas working at the Arc." her mother began. She obviously wanted to move away from the subject. "So I've been temporarily assigned to work there until we get more recruits to the Earl and his family."

"What if we stop you from making any more Akumas? We-the Black Order-won't let you." the red-head said. Belie coughed into a handkerchief obviously trying to falsify an bout of sickness rather than laughing at her. She would never understand as long as humans had loved ones-the Earl will always have more chances to create more servants for his army. Idiot girl.

The silence was beginning to tense on Celes nerves so she asked. "When are you coming back?"

Belie shook her head "Don't know," then she stood up, placing the cane on the ground next to her. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine." she smiled walking over and patting Celes on the shoulder. "Just don't kill no one while I'm gone and that's it." the woman unlocked the door and disappeared to the hallway before she was asked anymore questions. "Hold up! I'm I getting paid for this?" Celes yelled. No reply came back to her. She groaned getting up to move her body to the office chair set for her. To think she was the substitute nurse for who-knows-when. and she got to skip out on class. It couldn't have been that bad...could it?

_During School~_

Celes gawked at the red bruise that ran down Allen's face. The boy rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I didn't think Kanda would mind if I had some of his Soba noodles. I was still hungry.." Timcampy echoed Celes's mood as a drop of sweat trickled down their faces.

"You know better Allen," she was afraid to ask but she did. "Are there more?"

Allen's face went pale "Well..."

Outside the infirmary Celes screamed. "What the fuck! How could he have done that?" A satisfied Kanda sneezed elsewhere.

_Moving on~!_

The door opened. Celes turned the chair towards the door to see a short haired Lenalee walk in. "Hey Celes-chan." she smiled.

"Oh, yo class prez," the red-head returned the greeting with a similar smile. But then she frowned; time to get down to business. "Is something wrong?" the girl ran her fingers through her short hair and said. "Belie-sama usually gives me a special shampoo that would make my hair grow and prevent hair lice." the Chinese girl strolled over to the desk. Celes clapped her hands together. "Alright! Not such a hard task then."

She stood up from her chair with the medicine closetkey in hand. Unlocking the door she came to an awful surprise. Muck began to spill on the floor and a low growl emitted from the darkness. Celes slammed the door closed. "Well it certainly can't be in there right?" she panicked. How the hell did Jasdevi'shate get inside the medicine closet? God when she gets her hands on those two she'll-

"So I can't get the shampoo today?" Lenalee said.

Celes frowned to the taller girl and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that _thing _was in there and-" but her words were futile as a tearful Lenalee ran out the room and into the hall. Guilt began to pool in Celes's stomach. She knew how much Lenalee wanted her hair to grow back.

As she poked her head out to the hall a fretful Komui was consoling his sister. "Lenalee you look cuter with short hair anyways." her eyes caught in her direction and an angry glint came from his glasses. Oh shit. And that's why she chose to eat in the sport equipment room from the robot rather than the teacher's lounge.

Instead of a courteous knock, two feet kicked open the shut door off its hinges. It's _them_. Celes thought dastardly. At first they were checking out the room as though it was their first time. The first pair of eyes to notice the resting her head on the desk looking back at them was Devit's. Jasdero caught the drift right after his brother, but as usual his eyes were looking different ways.

"Oi girl Cross, You seen our hate around here?"

"Jasdevi's been looking all over for it. All over the school-hii!" His gun was pointed at his brother while he waved his other hand in the air trying to indicate the whole area of the school.

Celes's left eyes twitched and she thrust her pointed finger back at the closet. "Do you leave that damned thing anywhere you please?" her hoarse voice uttered with rage. "And it's Celes." she muttered.

"The Earl's gotten tired of it staying at the Ark," Devit began.

"So we kept it at the school-hii." Dero finished.

"So don't blame us if you pissed yourself scared of it." they both smiled devilishly. Celes's face burned, both of them looked so cute. She had to admit, she always digged that about Dev- uh she meant boys! Ha ha! What did she have in common with that dumbass! She thought as she span around in the chair, threw her head up and laughed heartily.

Jasdevi looked at each other then back at the exorcist. What kind of stuff was she on? But they walked over to the closet and began kicking at the door. The fuck? Why didn't it open like the last time? Devitgave the polished oak door a good side-kick before falling to the floor. He let out a string of curses cradling his leg in pain. "FUCKING HELL!"

"Debi!" Jasdero gasped. Celes jumped back to her senses and rushed over to the boy and checked his leg. It was swelling up and turning purple. "I think it's broken." she said.

"No shit, Nancy!" he groaned. He howled even more when she slugged his leg. "Hurts don't it?" she glared. Ah, Karma you evil sweet sweet bastard. she thought. Dero watched fearfully as his brother yowled again. "Debitto." he wanted to cry. But he was too old to cry. And he didn't want to give the benefit that he was weak in front of the human.

Celes wrapped her arm around Debitto's shoulder and moved her purple eyes to Jasdero. "Get the other side for me, will ya?" the Noah nodded and both hoisted and laid him down in the white medical bed. Dero watched as Celes went in the cabinet and pulled out some an ice pack and threw it to Devit. "Put that on your leg." he glared back at her but did as he was told.

_Jasdero, go back to the ark without me. I'll catch up with you later._Devit told his brother through telepathy;he calmed down and he found as long he didn't move the broken leg, the pain was virtually faint. Jasdero shook his head feverishly.

_But you'll get lonely and so will Dero._

_But you're not alone remember, goofball? You got that chicken from that one trip trying to find Cross._Devit smiled.

_Haii...but what about the exorcist? _Celes felt the intense stares of the twins. She lowered her head and pretended she was occupied with stacking bandages atop another.

_She's still human. Even with a broken leg I can shoot her ass to pieces. _

After the awkard silence Celes turned around to see Dero walking out the infirmary, leaving a stubborn-headed Debitto behind. Then the air really got tense. It wasn't hatred because she was human nor an exorcist or the fact that they just flat out hated each other. It was just akward. Even after the girl put the cast on his leg they never sparked a conversation.

Devit took this time to rest. Celes started to giggle. One eye cracked open and looked at her. What was so funny? Night began to fall and it was after hours. Then the red head broke out to a full out laugh. Devit narrowed at her; she was starting to get on her nerves. "God dammit! What's so fucking funny?"

Celes turned her chair towards her and held up two fingers. "One, that door is reinforced with steel also-thus the reason I had a key for it rather than your foot." Devit scowled at her then at the door. His handy work left a good dent with his boot mark on it. And he was damn proud of it. She put down on finger. "And two, teachers and students need an excuse for staying after school hours. I don't have a pass."

"And that's funny how..?" he dragged off when Celes reached into the desk drawer and took out a red sharpie. The first thing that came from his mouth is "Hell no." but it was too late when the red head scribbled down a reason on his cast. "I'm gonna need to sign it." she frowned handing the marker of to him. He smirked. "And why should I?"

"Because these walls are soundproof and the akumas won't be able to hear you for days if I leave your ass here." she replied tartly shoving the marker in his hands. "By the way, did you substitute and classes today?" she crossed her fingers together and rested her hands on them as Devit signed. He carelessly threw the marker and it bounced off her hat and back to his chest. "Fail." she said and reached over to grab it.

Alright. Let's play a game with girl Cross.

"Ack!" she felt her hair being pulled closer to his face. "I love you." it almost made it vomit in his mouth saying that. But it was worth it as the human's face started to burn red and she jumped back from him, but he still had a good hold on her long, wavy red hair and pulled her back towards him. By that time she had her hand wrapped around the marker laying on his chest.

It was funny. She never thought Noahs had a heart beat. Then again she never knew they had hearts... She almost felt the blood rushing from her nose.

"Aw fuck! Keep that thing on a leash girl Cross!" he growled as blood got covered on his usual outfit. Of course he had millions of the smae outfit at home, but it was fun to argue with the exorcist. He released his grip on the girl's hair.

Celes clamped both hands on her nose. "Well why w-would you do that jackass?" The innocence in her blood had a negative on Noahs and akumas alike as smoke began to emit from his body. "Holy shit!" she gasped.

"T-take it off or something!" she regretted that. She would like that wouldn't she?

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? R & R to tell me. I know I think I ended it on a high note but next time is Priscilla and Jasdero? What's this girls malfuntion?  
**

**Note: The joke I was going for with Belie's cane was the Daniel Radcliffe had a thing for older women. The Nancy thing was with Nancy Drew, the girl detective. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**:P I want to be short with this one. I think I might make Dero a tad OOC. I'm not sure, you be the judge of that. Thanks for the reviews :D!**

**Enjoy.**

**"Love starts with a hug, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear." - RL**

* * *

**A Bad Feeling**

A boring slow rainy day at the Academy, so the girls decided to play a little game. In a empty classroom the girls picked a random name from a hat. **(Well the important characters. Disregarding the akuma fangirls.)**

". . . .run it back to again? I'm sorry but I got a little distracted." Priscilla said timidly scratching her head. The game was a simple pick a name from Tyki's hat Road jacked from him. To determine who to kiss. The players were as written, somewithout their permission:

Allen

Bok chan

Komui** (Lenalee: *sighs depressedly*)**

Lavi

Kanda** (Allen: *evil face*)**

Jasdevi

Tyki** (Road: *evil smile*)**

Skinn

Lero** (EH?)**

Cross** (His name was later crossed off later.)**

Krory

Although all these names were here some of the people were absent, or didn't know of the game at all. Road crossed her arms together. "It's just between us girl, ne?" the Noah of Dreams nudged Lenalee playfully. A droplet of sweat trickled down her face. "U-uh." Both knew who were they going for; the white haired british exorcist.

Priscilla looked at Miranda, who timidly looked at the streams of paper in the black top hat. Her grip on it was a little shaky. "I-I'm sorry!" she winced pulling out a single piece of thin paper.

"So who'd you get Miranda?" Celes asked eagerly with a grin. Blue eyes blinked at her Imouto. Same as always, the red-head's hands were rubbing fast enough to cause friction. Priscilla scratched her head. If you rubbed your hands fast enough could you make fire? If so why didn't the caveman do that to create fire? Priscilla winced. Then again that would hurt-living without hands that is.

"Prissy!" Celes called again.

"I don't want melted hands!" she bursted aloud. All the girls, taken aback by her outburst, just stared.

Miranda held the top hat towards to her. "It's Priscilla-chan's turn."

The green haired girl looked down at the sea of stream paper. She took the hat by it's rim and hesistantly stuck her hand inside. As doing so she thought of who she would want to kiss. Allen was definately off limits. Kanda was a little scary. Celes wanted Tyki soo bad, how she do that to her sister? She never thought about Jasdebi. Devit was a little mean and she knew that him and Celes had a thing going on; although the Imouto would be quick to deny it.

_Wait_

_...What about Jasdero? Jasdero was nicer than his brother, weird appearence with a childish attitude to boot. She liked that about him. But how would she be able to kiss with his lips sewn together like that?_ Her heart to seemed to race thinking about it. Yes, Jasdero would be nice.

The short haired exorcist pulled out a rolled piece of stream paper and read the japanese characters. "Huh, well wouldn't you know?" she muttered and handed the hat to Road.

"Damn it." Road pouted flailing her arms in the air. The Noah gave the top hat to Lenalee who also took out a name.

". . ." Lenalee gripped the piece of paper and sighed, it was Celes' turn.

Finally after a bout of praying to the God she hardly even knew she pulled out a piece of paper and read it. She gripped it, her nose flared. "THANK CHU!" she said nasally as twin scarlet rivers poured from her nostrils. Everygirls eyes were staring at her small piece of paper.

"Who did you get girl Cross?" Road asked. A force of habit because of the twins. Celes stood up and winked, her pointer finger on her lips. "That's a se-c-ret!" she wrapped her arm around Lenalee.

"Gah!" the Chinese girl shrieked as her body was being lifted from sitting on the ground to standing. "Let's start kissing!"

Somewhere else. Jasdevi were in the teacher's loungue. Jasdero was fiddling with the snack machine while Debitto was skimming through every magazine with a marker and drawing inappropriate add-ons to celebrities: doodling a donkey's face on Sarah Jessica Parker's face, putting boobs on Justin Bieber, or a d**k in Kim Kardashian's hand.

Lero was there too taking a coffee break. "Haaah~Lero." he sighed in relief.

"Debi..." Jasdero whined.

"Hmm?" Devit grunted. He craned his head to see his brother pawing at the snack machine. His hair was tangled in the money slot where it would go in. There he goes being curious again.

"It won't let go-hii!" Devit got up from the sofa and looked at the situation. The slot was whirring, pulling in strands of blonde tangled hair inside the machine. "How the hell did you do that Dero?"

"I only wanted some Pringles-hii!" Jasdero replied pushing away from the machine, hands and a foot. A stream of 'ows' came from the blonde teen. Devit shrugged and said. "looks like we have no choice to cut that part off."

"hii?" Dero's eyes grew wider, more focused on his brother. But Dero liked his hair. He didn't like getting extensions like last time.

"Well what else is there?" the raven haired Noah argued, getting annoyed. Jasdero cradled his golden locks. Even Devit never knew how precious they were to the Noah. Devit placed a hand on his shoulder. Lero was getting worried. He would always be the relief to their anger when he was around.

"C'mon now...I'll buy you some real hair extentions or something." he stuffed one hand in his pocket while scratching his nose with the other. Knocks came from the door. Jasdevi looked towards the door. It was half open anyways.

Jasdero blinked. Just that exorcist girl with the green hair. He just called her green hair because it was pretty. She, herself, was pretty...for a human. Not to mention she was nicest to him on a higher Noah-Exorcist basis.

"Excuse me." she laughed gently coming in. She was looking at a small piece of paper in her hand. Was it for them? She walked by them with eyes glued onto the paper she did a double take at Jasdero. Did she have a problem with him?

"Sensei-san." she smiled.

"Mm? What is it Lero?" the umbrella asked. Priscilla crumpled the one paper in her hand and leaned over the coffee table where his coffee was settle and kissed him. Jasdevi gawked. Lero himself turned white.

"LEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOO LERO LERROOOO!" he yelled. Priscilla stood up straight and bowed. "Thank you for your time, Sensei." she stuck out her tongue cutely and walked out casually with a skip in her step. What the fuck was that? Something festered in Jasdero, his stomach that is. He held his stomach. It didn't feel too good, but he knew he discovered a hate for Lero. More than usual that is.

"What's your fucking interest with green hair-hii?" he aimed his gun at Lero who jumped backwards. "It's not what it looks like,Lero!" but immediately an entourage of bullets came skewing towards him. Devit looked at him brother in slight shock. Where did this come from.

But the raven haired Noah shrugged it off and smirked, aiming his gun at Lero also. Not him too! Lero shouted in his mind.

_**Elsewhere~**_

Allen, Lavi, Krory, and Tyki were in middle in a pokergame. Of course strip poker. Allen was his usual cheating self. All those years under Cross he concocted the perfect Pokerface, and then cheating. Everyone else was down to their boxers.

"Yo~" Celes came in before Road and Lenalee. She happily roved over the boys; all who were too distracted by their game to notice them. Road glomped Tyki from behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tch. Not now Road." he blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette. Road pouted and replied. "I wanted Allen. Not Tyki-pon."

Lenalee kissed Krory on this cheek, who blushed like a cherry. "M-miss!" he gasped holding his cheek. When he was unguarded, Allen was looking at his hand. _Poor Krory. Another losing hand._ he thought. Before he was kissed on the cheek by Celes. She stood up and stuck out her tongue. "It was you!" Road gasped.

Lenalee strained a smiled. "No hard feelings."

* * *

**Well I have to admit I was a little rushy with this Chapter. Still excited thinking about it. Until next time :D**

**-Puratonikku Luppi**

**Oh my god. What would happen if one of them got Kanda? XD**


End file.
